This invention relates to an automobile's sound system, and more particularly, to an adapter which allows a portable CD to be wirelessly connected through an FM radio in an automobile so that the CD plays through the FM radio.
The assignee of this application, Recoton Corporation, is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,897. That patent is directed to a cassette adapter which is connected at the output of a portable CD player, with the cassette adapter inserted into the tape player allowing the CD to play through the tape player and tape system of the automobile. Hard wiring is required between the CD and cassette adapter. It is preferable, in certain instances, to eliminate hard wiring and electrical conductors to prevent possible damage to the system and otherwise provide a more convenient transmission system enabling a portable CD to play through an automobile stereo system.
An object of this invention is to provide a CD adapter which allows a portable CD to play through the stereo system of an automobile.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a wireless adapter system which complies with FCC regulations.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a system whose power is sufficient to enable transmission between a CD adapter and the antenna of the automobile with the FM radio of the automobile tuned to a frequency not being used in the area of use.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an adapter which is made of integrated circuitry, is of substantial conventional components, is inexpensive, compact and has minimum power drain.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an adapter system allowing the CD to be placed anywhere within the interior of the automobile without affecting the quality of transmission and play of the adapter system.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.